Birthday Dilemma
by Blckpnai
Summary: Hihara's Birthday is coming as he stresses on what his girlfriend's surprise might be...ONESHOT   WARNING! for some adult contents


Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda…

**ONESHOT (Beware adult contents)**

Why do people have to remind me when I know myself that it's my birthday tomorrow? Damn! What a nuisance. On the other hand lunchtime is definitely over. Now I must go back to the classroom and listen to my boring professor. I swear this day is the longest day ever but it can't be help I must stay in class before I will miss any of the lectures. That's right I need some notes from Yunoki from yesterdays lecture. Two days in a row falling asleep in class? Wow! I'm such a looser. Maybe I should stop staying up so late at night playing with my trumpet.

"Konnichiwa Hihara! How was lunch? I see that you're tired again"

"Hai! I haven't been sleeping well, I have so much in my mind"

"It looks like you will be taking a nap in class again today so, should I make copies for today's lecture" _Yunoki smiles_

"Please if you don't mind but I will try my best to stay awake"

"So, what's been bothering you Hihara?"

"Well it's kind of my birthday tomorrow and I really don't know what to expect from my girlfriend. She told me that she would be coming over around 9pm tomorrow. And ever since she told me three days ago I have been having some-nightmares every night"

"Really! It sounds like she has something special for you? But it can be help it's your birthday and it might just be your lucky night and she might just rock your world!" _Yunoki teasing him_

"What th-e? What do you mean my lucky night? Look, I haven't done anything pass second base and if your thinking about, well you know, I don't think she's the type of girl that well have-you know what I mean" _Blushing heavily_

"And let me guess? You're afraid that she might take your manhood and that's really bad because you're saving yourself for marriage and that's why you stay up so late at night playing your trumpet to keep your mind off the gutter, right?" _Yunoki laughing _

"Oh shut up!" _Still blushing_

The following night Hihara's place 8:45pm

I'm sweating really bad maybe I should take a shower again. Damn! Why am I pacing myself? This is bad, really bad, shit! Why am I so nervous? _Pulling his hair_

Knock-knock-knock

_Hihara jumped from where he was sitting_ "M-a!"

Door open

"Hello Birthday Boy! May I come in?" _in a very slow and playful tone_

"Su-re!" what the hell is wrong with her voice? Why must she talk in a flirtatious way? Shit! And what the hell is she wearing, a trench coat in the middle of summer? And what's with her shoes? I thought she said she would never wear heels coz it hurts her feet… damn! What's going on?

"Why don't you sit next to me Hihara?" _Winking at him_

"Oh no thank you! I think I will stand." _shrieking voice_

"Well! Someone is being stubborn tonight. I think I might just punish you little boy!" she slowly walks her way towards his direction. She then starts working her hands around his waist and slowly caresses his back. "What's the matter Hihara baby? Now come and sit" she pushes him to the couch. She slowly unties her belt and starts to reveal what she's wearing, Black lace bra that hugs her breast so tightly almost showing her nipples and a black lace thong.

"Wh-at?" Hihara's eyes became wide as his jaw dropped. He is now very nervous and blushing heavily, He looks at the floor but she slowly clutch his chin up and said, "Look at me!" in a very demanding voice. And this made him snapped as he murmur "What am I doing? I should not be scared" He slowly scrutinizes what's in front of him. She looks beautiful. Her black lace lingerie stands out against her porcelain skin and her scarlet hair is so long and shiny.

"So, do you like what you see?" as she pushes him on the couch and slowly climbing on top of him. Hihara could not contain himself anymore (_Shivers_). "M-a" She slowly press her lips against his. She forces her tongue inside his mouth as he slowly melts to her wet fiery kiss. She then works her tongue to his neck as she suck and lick his collarbone, Hihara now groaning. She then managed to take his shirt off but she could not help it notice on how frozen he looks. She chuckles. "What are you laughing about? Can't you see I'm embarrass as hell" says Hihara fretfully "Oh come on? Stop being a baby it's your Birthday after all" she then slowly unbuckles his pants and reaches down to his crotch and said "well someone wants to come out and play!" she said. Hihara sweat dropped.

Hihara then found his courage and said "Oh you're so going to get it" he quickly roll her over to his side and got on top of her. He then took her bra off. He starts to fondle her breast, as he kisses her at the same time. He slowly works his lips down to her nipple as he licks and suck. She moans and this amuses him and it gave him more audacity to kiss her navel area and slowly pull her thong down to her legs. He can feel her trembles. He caresses her thigh and slowly touches her in between her legs. As he felt her wetness he knew that she is ready. He then slowly sticks his middle finger inside her. He goes in and out in and out in and out and more. A surrender moan came out from her mouth begging for his manhood. He reaches for pants and takes out a magnum condom out from his back pocket. He slowly slides the condom down his shaft. He positions him self in between her legs. He then slowly enter her opening. Both found the tempo Hihara starts to thrust in and out. "Harder" she said. He then thrust harder and grinds inside her. She moans loudly as she reaches her climax. He continues to push in and out and even harder as he reaches his peak and release. Both gasp for air and breath heavily. As he look at her and said.

"This is by far the best Birthday gift ever"

**I hope you like it! reviews are welcome and request**


End file.
